¿Que es el amor?
by Sawada Sara
Summary: Ella era una chica solitaria, pero despues de un extraño incidente con Sawada comenzo a sentir algo que nunca, nunca habia sentido. Aparece una nueva familia que no solo le traera problemas a los Vongola, sino tambien a "Ella". ¿Lograra descubrir sus sentimientos? Al fin y al cabo... ¿Que es el amor? Bien, muy mal summary :c pasen y lean. Denle una oportunidad por favor ;w;.


Hola OuO Como están? Sentía la necesidad de hacer una historia con un OC :D.

Neru: Entonces #Tulo? -Se supone que eso es como #Yolo(?)

Seh Entonces... Disclaimer!

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece Es propiedad de Akira Amano (Que debería seguir el manga de khr ;n;).

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

"Pensamientos"

* * *

"_Era una mañana tranquila, como siempre, aburrida. Cada día era exactamente igual. Me levanto, me doy un baño, desayuno y como siempre llego tarde a la escuela y tengo que ser perseguida por Hibari-san por toda la escuela. Muchos dirán que estar en la escuela no es tan malo ya que uno se encuentra con amigos y tal… Pero conmigo es un poco… Diferente. No me gusta acercarme a las personas ni hacer amigos. Ya he salido bastante lastimada cuando tengo algún amigo y no es algo muy divertido. _

_Mi nombre es Yoshida Yume. Desde hace unos pocos meses comparto clase con Sawada-san, siempre le llaman dame-tsuna y es algo que no puedo terminar de comprender. Aunque desde que ese chico de Italia y yamamoto-san se comenzaron a juntar con el no lo llaman así tan seguido, simplemente por el hecho de que pueden salir golpeados por Gokudera-san. No me gusta estar involucrada con las personas, no importa que tan fuerte sean los lazos que tengan entre si, siempre que lleguen a estar arrinconados, siempre te abandonan… Después de todo, somos personas…–" _

-¿E-eh? ¿Are?- se encontraba mirando a todas partes confundida e intentando encontrar con la mirada a la persona que la llamaba.

-Yoshida-san! -El profesor estaba llamándola inútilmente desde hace mucho tiempo, al menos ahora había logrado que lo escuchara -¿Estas prestando atención?

-¿E-eh? S-si –Respondió nerviosa. Lo había hecho otra vez, siempre se perdía en sus pensamientos y aun así sacaba excelentes notas.

-Bien… Entonces responde este proble- -Justo sonó la campana y Yume dio un enorme suspiro.

-Estoy salvada- Dio un suspiro de alivio recogiendo sus cosas lista para irse. Salió del aula lista para irse a su casa cuando algo le llamo la atención, Sawada estaba hablando con un niño pequeño que tenia un disfraz (U: Si, un disfraz ¬¬) de mafioso junto con Gokudera y Yamamoto.

-_"¿Que hace un niño aquí? ¿Y que hace con un traje?" _–Tsuna hablaba con un niño pequeño en medio de la entrada de la escuela y este de repente le dio una patada en la cara que lo mando a volar y a esta le salió una gota de sudor por la nuca. Escucho a Gokudera gritar Juudaime mientras camina hacia el para ayudarle _–"¿Decimo? ¿Decimo que? ¿Decimo-Dame? Okyafue" –_Esto último lo pensó con un poco de gracia.

En ese momento Reborn noto su presencia y camino hacia ella. Salto hacia ella y le dio una patada.

_-"!¿Que hace este niño?!"-_Se pregunto en sus adentros con completamente estupefacta.

-¡Reborn!- Exclamo al levantarse y ver que el arcobaleno golpeo a la chica -No..."_Si le ordeno algo me golpeara"_-Corrió hacia Yume para ayudarla y Reborn le hizo lo mismo que a chica.

-¿Que quieres Dame-Tsuna? ¿Tienes algún problema? -Ya saben quien dijo eso.

-¡Claro que si! ¡No golpees a las chicas! ¡Y menos si no las conoces! -Exclamo incorporándose y caminando de una forma un tanto apresurada hacia la chica que se encontraba en el suelo -E-estas bien? -Le extendió su mano derecha para ayudarle a pararse.

_-..."¿Porque me extiende la mano?" _–Pensó mirando la mano que le era extendida de manera bastante fría.

-¡Bastarda! ¡Como te atreves a rechazar la ayuda del Decimo! -Grito Gokudera con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se incorporo y paso de largo como si no hubiese escuchado nada, en resumen, le ignoro olímpicamente. Gokudera siguió gritando como si no hubiese un mañana mientras Yamamoto le intentaba tranquilizar.

-¡Reborn! ¿¡Porque la golpeaste!?- Le grito luego de lograr calmar a un Gokudera bastante enojado.

-Al ver su cara tan estúpida me dieron ganas- Reborn respondió golpeando a su alumno.

-Itai!

-Juudaime!- creo que se sabe quién es.

-Tsuna, estas bien?- Se acerco Yamamoto para intentar ayudarle. De un momento a otro apareció hibari con sus tonfas.

-Separence, hervivoros o Kamikorosu -Hibari levanto una de sus tonfas listo para golpearlos.

-¡Hibari-san!-Tsuna se asustó al ver que este estaba a punto de golpearle con una de sus tonfas.

-Yo, Hibari -Saludo deteniendo el golpe que le era dirigido a tsuna (U: Lo protegió :O).

-Bebé -Retrocedió un poco y bajo sus tonfas al notar al niño.

-Quiero hablar contigo en privado- Dijo y le dio una mirada a Tsuna que indicaba perfectamente que si no se largaba de ahí iba a ser golpeado no solo por Hibari, sino también por él. Se levanto del suelo (U: Al fin por la chucha :C) Y se dirigió a su casa. En el camino se separo de sus dos guardianes y llego a un parque. Allí comenzó a preguntarse varias cosas, como porque Reborn golpeo a la chica que había visto anteriormente, y también que quería hablar con su guardián de la nube.

* * *

-Itte -Una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules caminaba con un chichon en la cabeza- Como es posible que un niño de 5 años me haya hecho esto -Gruño en voz baja sobándose su chichón mientras caminaba hacia un parque cercano. Saco una bolsa con algunos dangos que había comprado anteriormente. Se sentó en una banca y se los comenzó a comer lentamente mientras observaba el paisaje. De su bolsa también saco una pelota y comenzó a lanzarla al aire y a atraparla sucesivamente. Pasaron unos minutos y termino de comer sus dangos y se acomodo un poco en el banquillo aun lanzando y atrapando la pelota. La pelota se resbalo de su mano y rodo un poco lejos. Ella con desgana se levanto y fue tras ella, se agacho para tomar la pelota y cuando levanto su mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrones.

_-"¿Sawada-san?"- _Se quedo completamente inmóvil mirando los ojos café de Tsuna con un nudo en la garganta- "¿Que... Que es este... Sentimiento?"- Se pregunto a sí misma con nerviosismo.

-_"¿E-eh? Es la chica de antes... Debería pedirle disculpas" _-Pensó un poco avergonzado por la cercanía de la chica.

-Esto... ¡Lo siento!- Dijo con voz temblorosa y la cara roja bastante nerviosa dándose la vuelta y corriendo en dirección a su casa.

-¿Eh?-Tsuna, confundido, no pudo hacer nada más que ver como desaparecía de su vista la azabache.

-Ciaossu -Reborn apareció de la nada y le dio una parada que dejo a su alumno en el suelo.

-¡Reborn! ¿!Desde cuando estas aquí!? -Pregunto levantándose del suelo.

-Eso no te interesa- Respondió dándole otra patada que lo volvió a dejar en el suelo.

-De todos modos ¿Qué estabas hablando con Hibari-san? –Pregunto de una forma curiosa. Sabía perfectamente que el hitman no le diría, pero valía la pena preguntar.

-Tampoco te interesa –Repitió recordando la conversación que tuvo con el guardián de la nube de los Vongola.

No muy lejos de donde se encuentra Tsuna, Sora seguía corriendo. Llego a su casa, e instantáneamente de encerró en su habitación. No era una casa muy grande, contando que vivía sola.

-¿Qué demonios me pasa?... -Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio de haber corrido desde ese parque. Se recostó en su cama y duro al menos 30 minutos mirando el techo pensando. Poso su mano en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. En ese momento, latía bastante rápido. No por haber corrido recientemente, si no por otra cosa, desconocida para ella.

"_Que es este sentimiento? Es tan extraño... ¿Porque mi corazón late tan rápido?... No se cual es este sentimiento... Pero... Yo… Simplemente…"_

-Lo odio.-

* * *

Kufufufu Kufufufu KUFUFUFUFUFUFU! Okyafue c: No soy muy buena narrando cosas pero no es mi culpa :c Trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo D:. Esta es una historia que llevo escribiendo durante mucho tiempo ;n; Bueno no tanto, simplemente siempre me daba pereza continuarla :c.

Neru: Si te da pereza escribir historias no escribas :C

:c. Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran . A lo largo de la historia van a pasar cosas anormales así que si es muy extraño, no es mi culpa, sino la de mi cerebro c:. Espero que les haya gustado :D Dejen reviews por favor c: Nos leemos luego~

(PD: A las personas que hayan leido esta historia antes de la actualizacion, la protagonista se llamaba Sora, perooooo Me gusto mas el nombre de Yume asi que lo cambie ;w; Ahora si, adios~)


End file.
